Oban Roller Coaster Ride
by Tazflyer
Summary: The Fifth story in the Oban Song fic series. This time they've taken a break from racing just to have fun on the beach.You know what to do R


**Hello people I'm back with the fourth installment of the OSR song fic series. This time 'round they're on Oban and it's a race-less day. With the module docked for 24 hours the teams are left with nothing to do with nothing but look at a beautiful beach. Or so they think. This takes place between episodes 16 and 17 given them time to repair the racer from the 3rd**** round .**

**Disclaimer: I have not now nor would I ever own OSR or the song within this Fanfic. The song is the property on Buena vista home entertainment and Disney.**

**Oban Roller Coaster Ride**

A bright morning greeted the stone module as it slowly descended from the crystal blue sky in to one of the planets many ports. With it touching down a big lurch could be felt all over the place including a certain earth module.

_*yelp* __*thud* *Groan* " that was a rude awakening."_ said Eva as she laid sprawled out on the stone floor. She got up and saw that her partner Jordan was still sawing logs seemingly undisturbed by the sudden movement.

"Geeze he really **can** sleep through anything." Eva walked out to find a notice was placed on their doorway.

"_What's this?"_ she opens the letter and finds the avatars symbol on the bottom. "_I better get this to my dad."_ she went back inside and changed into her racing clothes and then took the letter to Don Wei.

"_Good Morning Sir." _she said as she entered his room/office.

"_Good Morning Molly, what is it ?"_

'_Straight to business I see' , "I just found a notice on our door it has the avatar's symbol on it." _

"_Bring it here and get everyone up they would want to hear this."_

"_Yes sir." _and with that molly went to wake up everyone else.

_(Half hour later)_

"_Alright everyone listing up, according to the letter that we received today will be a day of rest, no races will be held today. The race will be tomorrow morning. So I guess you all have a free day today, to explore but don't wander to far because we're only hear for 24 hours. That is all."_

Everyone left the office stunned.

"_Did that really just happen?" _asked Abby

"_He looks like Don Wei, but could he be an alien?" _said Jess looking back

"_Who cares we got a free day and I saw the beach right outside lets go swimming." _said Molly

"_Well you heard the girl, let's go." _said Abby

The three girls went to Molly's room and changed. Molly stepped out wearing a green two piece tank-kini with a pink angry rabbit towel and flip-flops. Abby Stepped out in a purple one strapped belly out bathing suit with a blue crescent moon towel and flip-flops and Jess stepped out in a Orange bikini with a green towel and Flip-flops and headed for the door.

Jordan stepped out in his camo swim trunks and matching towel ready to go but he bumped in to Stan and Koji.

"_Where do you think your going." _said Stan

"_To the beach."_

"_I don't think so you have those laser barrels to clean out you neglected to do that after you crashed yesterday." _

"_Aw come on guys, I'll do it when I get back ."_

"_Then you will be up all night and end up falling asleep during the next race." _said Koji

"_Here's the cleaning supplies, now get to it." _Said Stan

Jordan Looked up and saw the girls leaving laughing about a joke that Abby told.

"_Why do pilots have all the fun." _

Intro begins

_Aloha e aloha e (echos)_

_'Ano 'ai ke aloha e (echos)_

_Aloha ae aloha e (echos)_

_A nu ay ki aloha e (echos_)

The girls went down the stairs from the stone temple and ran to the beach whooping and hollering as they made it to the beach the set their towels down and broke out the surf boards that they kept in hiding. Molly was the first to hit the water and paddle out. Jess broke out the video camera and headed towards the waters edge to watch Molly.

_There's no place I'd rather _

_be Then on my surfboard out at sea_

_Lingering in the ocean blue _

_And If I had one wish come true _

_I'd surf till the sun sets Beyond the horizon _

_A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu_

_Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride_

Molly reached the line-up and waited for the perfect set. When one headed her way she started paddling hard, as the wave lifted her up she jumped up and dropped in slicing through the water like it was butter moving across the wave she let loose a whoop and as sat down as the wave died away . Meeting up with Abby while flexing her muscles with a smirk she pushes Molly in the water with her foot and smiles.

_A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi _

_La we mai iko papa he na lu _

_Pi'i na nalu la lahalaha_

_O ka moana hanupanupa_

_Lalala i kala hanahana _

_Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one_

_Helehele mai kakou e_

_Hawaiian roller coaster ride_

Molly surfaces and laughs as Abby takes off to the line up and starts surfing herself as she nears the end of the waves she back flips off her board and lands right in the wave. By that time Molly had gotten back up and was a the line up waiting for another set she takes off as the wave curls around her. Jess having enough of standing on the beach and puts the camera in its waterproof casing and heads out to join the others.

_There's no place I'd rather be Than on the seashore dry, wet free_

_On golden sand is where I lay_

_And if I only had my way _

_I'd play til the sun sets beyond the horizon _

_Lalala i kala hanahana _

_Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one_

_It's time to try the Hawaiian Roller coaster ride_

All three girls were having a blast out in the water, Jess getting some great shots with her camera. Down the beach Aikka was enjoying the scenery as he walked down the coast allowing his bare feet to touch the ocean when he heard a familiar voice cheering and two others cheering her on.

He looked over to see Molly take on another wave. Aikka was simply mesmerized as she dropped in with the greatest of ease watching as the water moved around her like she was bending it to her will carving the wave straight into the shallows. She walked up on the beach and plopped on to her towel to rest, her friends joining her as Jess re-winded the footage to show Molly and Abby.

_Hang loose, hang ten, howzit, shake a shaka_

_No worry, no fear, ain't no biggie braddah_

_Cuttin' in, cuttin' up, cuttin' back, cuttin' out_

_Frontside, backside, goofy footed, wipe out_

_Looking for the wipeout Let's get jumpin', surf's up and pumpin'_

_Coastin' with the motion of the oceanWhirl_

_pools swirling, cascading, twirling_

_Hawaiian roller coaster ride_

As they dried off they started to build a sand castle as a monument to a wicked day. When Abby spotted a familiar someone heading their way.

"_Don't look now, but we've got company."_

Molly Looked up and immediately blushed as it was Prince Aikka that was heading their way.

'_Oh no Aikka's coming, Um act like you don't see him' _Molly's frantic mind said

"_Hello Ladies, nice day isn't it." _greeted Aikka

"_It sure is, I'm glad to see that anybody with common sense would not waste today indoors."_

"_Thankfully the modules rooms are too small for melee practice so my fencing master has giving me the day off."_

He looked passed Abby and saw Molly acting like she was busy. He walks up to her and squats down to see what was keeping her so busy… a large sand mound that was increasing in size. Aikka bites back a chuckle and puts his hands on hers to start molding the sand into a tower. Molly looks back at him and he is taken back for in front of him was a bronzed beauty. He stood up in shock and took a couple of steps back. Confused Molly stood up and turned to face him completely. "_Aikka? What's wrong?"_

He couldn't say a word as the breath was taken right out of him at the sight that was there. Molly who was normally pale in skin tone was as dark as he was. '_By the gods of Nourasia' _his mind said _'she's beautiful not as if she wasn't before but except for her ears she would pass off for and an Nourasian.'_ he saw her mouth move but didn't understand the words that came out because his mind was taking him to places that he and his self control normally wouldn't go. Abby and Jess saw this and started giggling.

Molly who got the gist of what was going on and decided to play along. She walked up to him and looked into his eyes and leaned over to his ear.

"_Aikka Breathe."_ as if under a spell he breathes in and promptly falls backwards on his butt.

The girls giggle as Molly bends down to Aikka's level. "_You ok?"_

Aikka blushed and stood up. _"My apologies Molly, I was just…"_

"_Being a guy stunned by a pretty girl." _Molly finished

Aikka Looked down in embarrassment but Molly lifted his head to show him she wasn't mad. _"It's ok, it happens to the best of us. You want to help finish off our sand castle?"_

"_If you don't mind."_

"_No we never mind." _said Jess

_When the sun was setting they had finished off the sand castle and the girls were heading back out. "Hey Aikka, you wanna join us?" called Abby _

"_Yes but I don't' know how to…do what you did earlier." _

"_Surfing's easy come on I'll show you."_

"_Ok"_

Aikka took off his armor and shirt to reveal a well toned chest. Now it was Molly's turn to become breathless Aikka recognizing that look whispered to her_ "Molly Breathe." _Molly chuckled uneasily and Aikka took Molly's hand and she lead him out to the water and the others.

_There's no place I'd rather be _

_Then on my surfboard out at sea_

_Lingering in the ocean blue _

_And if I had one wish come true _

_I'd surf till the sun sets Beyond the horizon_

Molly let Aikka paddle out to the line up and helped him turn the board around.

_A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi _

_Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu_

_Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride_

When the next set comes both of them paddle hard as the wave lifts them up Aikka and Molly hop up and stand as they drop in to the wave. Aikka can only hear the Rushing water around them and his own heartbeat as he and Molly move the board side to side riding the wave towards land.

_A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi _

_La we mai iko papa he nalu _

_Pi'i na nalu la lahalaha_

_O ka moana hanupanupa_

_Lalala i kala hanahana _

_Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one_

_Helehele mai kakou e_

_Hawaiian roller coaster ride_

Aikka missteps causing the board to fly up making Molly and Aikka go down as the wave crashes down on them washing them up on shore.

Abby and Jess ride the wave in and runs up to them as they're coughing up water.

"_Are you guys ok?" _Asked Jess

"_Yeah we're fine." _said Molly _"Not bad for your first time Aikka, a little more practice and you'll be great." _

"_Thanks, I'm afraid we must be getting back before the stone temple leaves without us."_

"_Yeah you right, it was nice hanging out with you Aikka."_

"_Same here, good luck in tomorrows race."_

"_You too." _said Molly

Aikka escorted the girls back to the modules then headed for his no sooner did they wave their goodbye to each other and stepped inside the temple and the modules rose up in the air and started off again to its next location.

"_That was a really fun day I wish we had more like it." _Said Abby

"_Speak for yourself." _Said a very grumpy Jordan

"_No one told you to stay inside Jordan" _said Jess

"_Actually we told him to stay behind." _said Stan

"_He didn't clean out the laser cannons after yesterdays race." _said koji

"_So that explains everything." _said Molly _"Well I guess that'll teach you not to put off to tomorrow what you could do today." _

"_Whatever." _said Jordan and walked away.

Everyone had settled in for the night for some remembering a good time for others remembering to clean their weapon after each race wither or not it was necessary. Little did they know that the group at the beach was under careful watch.

(In another Module)

"_Prince Aikka is getting a little to chummy with the Earth Team, this will not do. I must remind him where his allegiance lies." _(Evil Chuckle)

Uh oh looks like Aikka's day on the beach is gonna land him in some hot water with a certain Crog hope you like the story. Sorry bout the length till next time.


End file.
